Forgeting to Eat
by Wolvesta
Summary: This isn't the first time it happens, but damn does it suck OR: Buck forgets to eat


It started in the morning when his alarm didn't go off. Instead of ringing that annoying constant blaring noise that makes him want to chuck his phone across the room. It doesn't go off at 6:30 AM like it is supposed to like it has for the past month, instead it goes off at 8:30 AM.

His shift starts at 9:00 AM

By the time Buck sees what time it is, he tears himself out of bed, throwing on a random pair of sweats and his hoodie from yesterday. He grabs his previously packed bag with his uniform and runs out the door, barely remembering to put his shoes on.

He'll just shower at work and grab breakfast with Bobby when he cooks.

{~}{~}

He makes it work with only one-minute left to spare. He clocks in and heads to the showers to start his morning, well late morning routine. Buck stifles a moan at the feeling of the hot steamy water flowing over his tense chilled muscles. It was a surprisingly cool morning in LA, which is why his hoodie wasn't enough to keep him completely warm. He was so worried that he was going to be late for the first time ever, ruining his attendance record of never taking a sick day and never coming in late. Buck rolls his shoulders and other parts of his body as he feels the tension melt out of him.

He had a semi-bad morning, but the rest of the day should be fine

He ignores the growling in his stomach, knowing that he'll be getting food soon.

Only by the time he finishes his shower and gets dressed, breakfast has already been served and there were no leftovers. Bobby apologizes for not saving Buck any, but Buck brushes it off as being ok and it was his own fault for being almost late.

It's fine...everything is fine Buck keeps telling himself after he realized that he missed breakfast. But it really is fine because he has had to skip breakfast once or twice. He can live without it and besides he can just eat lunch. Since he couldn't do his usual morning ritual, he goes to the makeshift gym downstairs and that's where he catches Eddie.

Eddie smiles at the sight of his boyfriend coming down the stairs and making his way towards him. Buck returns the smile and marvels at the feeling of Eddie wrapping his arms around him in a greeting. Eddie smiles as he grabs Buck's face in between his hands and brings him down his to level to give a quick peck to Buck's soft pink lips.

"I hate that you're so tall sometimes Evan," Eddie says in a playful manner which sends Buck into a laughing fit which ends in smiles from both parties.

"Well good morning to you too Ed" Buck replies with a smile. "I missed you this morning," Buck says as he puts his head on Eddie's shoulder and relaxes at the ungloved hand carding through his still-damp hair.

"Yea Christopher had to be dropped off early for the field trip they are taking to the California Science Center, but he wanted me to tell you, that he loves you"

"Well I know he'll have fun, and I love him too" Buck smiles as he retracts his head from its resting place. He goes off to the treadmill and begins a light jog.

"By the way, I saw you missed team breakfast this morning. Did you manage to eat something at least?" asks Eddie taking the weights next to the treadmill. Buck knows what is going to happen if he tells Eddie he forgot, but he doesn't want to lie to him either. Buck opens his mouth, intending to tell him that he was unable to get anything, hoping that Eddie had one of those spare protein bars from his gym in his bag to share, but then the alarm goes off.

So, he forgets to say something, so he forgets about eating for now.

{~}{~}

The call was touch and go for a while, not because they were going to lose any one of their own or the civilians.

The fire raged and roared and threatened to burn the surrounding buildings.

By the time the team gets back to the station, everyone is exhausted, and choose to skip lunch in favor of sleeping. The team takes a vote and most of them agree to skip lunch in favor of catching at least an hour nap. Buck is about to speak up that he wants to eat a little bit of something before he can even think about sleeping, but Eddie looks at him with those loving but tired hazel eyes.

How can he say no to that face?

He follows behind Eddie as he leads him to the bunk area. Hen and Chim took the couches upstairs and Bobby took his signature recliner chair.

Eddie and Buck end up sharing a bed, and Buck manages to suppress the growling in his stomach. Right now, he just wants to enjoy the moment and be the little spoon.

{~}{~}

The peaceful sleep was interrupted by Hen coming into the rooms and banding her badge against the metal headrest. Eddie startled awake and almost fell off the bed and Buck's flew slowly fluttered open, not understanding why he's feeling this way. He was so tired, he just didn't know why.

"W-what is it?" asks Eddie, rapidly blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"You guys have been asleep for almost 2 hours, Cap is cooking dinner for us, time to get up!" Hen says as she smiles and leaves the room.

"Did you sleep ok? You look pretty tired," asks Eddie as he stretches out and helps Buck up from the bed. They make their way to the dining room area and Buck's stomach grumbles at the smell of food. It's his secretly his favorite dish that Bobby makes. He is about to head to the dining area when he gets a phone call from an unknown number. Buck excuses himself to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Evan Buckley?" Buck frowns at the type of the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Nurse Santana with the Good Samaritan Hospital. You're listed as an emergency contact for Maddie Buckley." Buck doesn't hear what else the nurse says as he runs to Bobby to explain the situation. Bobby allows Buck to leave and he tears out of the station without bothering to change. His hands are shaking as he grabs his keys and goes to the car. Before he can climb in, he feels a hand snake its way into his own and he is being led to the car by Eddie.

"Let's go. I'm driving" Eddie says as he finishes off his piece of garlic bread. Buck squeezes his hand in gratitude and they make their way to the hospital.

{~}{~}

"Evan, really you didn't need to come here," Maddie says in the area she is set up in.

"The hospital called me and didn't tell me why you were in here. I got super worried and came as fast as I could...well Eddie dropped me off technically." Eddie went to the waiting room while the Buckley's were together.

"I only fractured my arm. They fixed it and now I'm fine" Maddie says as she holds up her wrapped arm. "It doesn't need a sling so that's a relief"

"What even happened?"

"The elevator was out of order, so I took the stairs and no one saw that the pipes were leaking, so I slipped and landed wrong on my arm" Maddie rolls her eyes as Buck helps her to the waiting room to be discharged.

"At least let me drive you home?" Buck asks and Maddie can't say no at the hesitant tone.

"Ok fine, but just this once," Maddie says, the wink betraying her serious tone. Buck drops Eddie off back at the station and meanwhile picks up Chimney so they all go to Maddie's house together. Chim goes to open the door and get the house ready while Maddie allows Buck to help her out of the car.

"You sure you're ok?" Buck asks as he sits her down on the loveseat, Maddie puts her hand on his bicep in a form of comfort. She understands how scary it must have been for him.

"I promise you, I'll be ok. I've got you and Chim. Don't worry" Maddie says patting his arm and she can see the tension melt out of him. Buck smiles and is about to head out the door but is stopped by Chim.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Buck tilts his head in confusion but then laughs at the black marker being handed to him. Buck goes over and signs Maddie's cast.

YOUR FAV BRO WAS HERE

Maddie smiles at what Buck wrote.

"I'll be on my way, don't do anything gross," Buck says with a smirk. He closes the door to the both of them yelling

"Don't be an idiot!"

{~}{~}

Buck ends up coming home later than expected. Maddie asked Chimney to pick up her car, but Buck insisted that he can do it since he is off the clock. Buck drives his car to the LA Emergency Communications Center and picks up Maddie's car, drives it to her place, takes an Uber back to the center and takes his car home.

He's about halfway home when he sees his car is almost out of gas and has to make a stop.

By the time he gets home, Christopher is already asleep in bed and Eddie is waiting for him in their own bed. He brushes his teeth, sheds his uniform, and climbs into his bed. Buck groans at the fact that he forgot his bag at the station, but Eddie says that he brought it with him and it's in the TV room. Buck smiles and pulls Eddie close to him.

"I'll miss you tomorrow Ev. But I'll be home around 6:30 pm" Eddie says as he feels Buck running his fingernails through his damp hair from taking a shower earlier that night. Eddie sighs in content and leans further into the touch.

"Don't worry about us, Chris and I will be just fine" Buck whispers and it's the last thing he says as he drifts off to sleep.

Buck wakes up with Chris in his bed.

Eddie must have put him on here before he left.

He rolls over slowly and takes his phone off of the charging station and checks that he has one message from Eddie.

Today at 8:00 AM: Good morning Buck. Chris told me he wasn't feeling well and his temp was a little high so watch out for him. He wanted to sleep with you so I put him in the bed. PS, Carla is coming by later. Take care 3

Buck types out a response and puts his phone down once he feels Chris stirring next to him.

"Bucky?" Chris asks as he opens his eyes.

"Hey, buddy? How ya feeling?" Buck asks as he runs his fingers to tame Christopher's wild bedhead.

"Sick..." Chris pouts as he sticks out his bottom lip.

"Don't worry bud, I'll take care of you. Do you still want to sleep?" Chris nods yes, so Buck tucks him back in and leaves the bedroom to shower. But as he gets up, he doesn't understand why it takes him so long to get himself out of bed, but he manages.

{~}{~}

When Chris fully wakes up, he wants breakfast. Eddie is out of cereal and only has waffles.

There's only two left so Buck gives them both to him .

Eddie has enough orange juice and milk for one more glass so he gives them both the Chris and he drinks them both.

When Carla comes later, Chris is clean and watching his Saturday morning cartoons. Buck meanwhile busied himself, walking around the house cleaning up and listing what he needs to buy when he goes to the store later. When he leaves Carla and Chris, he shivers as he steps outside.

Cold? Why am I cold?

Buck slips on a hoodie and makes his way to the store. In the car, he downs the remaining half water in a bottle left in the car. After he realizes how thirsty he is, but he arrived at the store so he forgets about his thirst for now.

Once home he busies himself with putting the groceries away while Carla makes him some chicken noodle soup.

Buck gets a text that Maddie can't drive to work because her car won't start so he drives her there knowing Chimney will pick her up on his way home. He drives away to run the rest of the errands on a list in Eddie's fridge.

{~}{~}

By the time Buck gets home, Eddie is home too. Eddie helps Buck inside when he sees Buck swaying and is alarmed at how pale Buck is.

"Evan, you ok? You look sick. Did you catch what Christopher had? He only had a stomach bug that's gone now." Eddie places his hand on Buck's forehead and pulls back when he sees Buck's pale complexion and clammy skin. Eddie sits Buck down on the kitchen countertop. Eddie dives into work mode as he busies himself checking Buck over.

"Are you feeling dizzy or tired today?" Buck nods yes and Eddie pulls out a machine and pricks Buck's fingers to test the blood.

"Your blood and glucose levels are alarmingly low," Eddie says in worry, not understanding what is causing Buck to feel this way. Eddie sees how Buck shivers when he opens the front door even though it's 75°F outside.

Wait a minute...

" Evan...what was the last thing you ate?"

"Chicken and rice"

"That was two days ago!" Eddie says as he pushes the panic down in order to calm himself, he can't be freaking out right now.

"Did you forget to eat?" Buck hesitantly nods yes. Eddie sadly smiles and places a gentle kiss on Buck's forehead before taking him by the hand and sits him down at the kitchen chair. This isn't the first time this has happened, but damn does it suck. He pours a glass of water and is about to put it to Buck's lips but is stopped

"I can do it myself Ed," Buck says in a raspy voice. Exhaustion pulling at him in every direction.

"Your hands are shaking mi cariño," Eddie says and Buck frowns when he sees that he's right. Buck downs the water slowly and feels a little better to finally have drunk something.

"Bucky, you took care of me today! You took care of daddy when he was sick last week. Let daddy and me take care of you now" Chris says as sits down next to Buck.

"Mijo, can you make sure he fully eats this?" Eddie asks as he places a post-workout protein bar in Buck's hands. Buck hates that his hands are shaking so bad that Chris happily takes it and opens it for him. Buck smiles and places a kiss on Christopher's head and boops his nose. Chris giggles.

After Buck finishes the last of the small bar, he attempts to get up to go to sleep because it's taking every ounce of his remaining energy to keep sitting up on the chair, but Eddie stops him.

"No, you stay there. You haven't eaten in two days, stay there" Eddie says with a tone of finality and Buck knows better than to argue with him. Soon Eddie places a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches in front of them both and a small pot of tomato soup. Eddie takes a sandwich and makes a bowl for soup for his son and Chris begins to eat. Occasionally dipping the sandwich in the soup.

"Here I made something light so you don't feel sick." Eddie puts a sandwich in Buck's no longer shaking hands and he takes a bite. Buck melts at the flavoring. He had the sandwich many times before but the flavor is enhanced today.

Because he's so hungry.

Once Buck finishes the last of the food, he sees Eddie sitting in front of him with the bowl of tomato soup in his hands. Eddie takes Buck's hands, which are a little cold and places them on the warm bowl. Buck sighs at how the heat is warming his palms and Eddie's are covering his outer hands, warming them both at the same time.

"Here," Eddie says as he takes the spoon and holds it to Buck's lips intending to spoon-feed him the soup. Buck smirked slightly

"Really?" but he opens his mouth and accepts it when Eddie shoots him humor me look.

"Let me take care of you cariño." Eddie smiles and continues to spoon soup to Buck.

{~}{~}

By the end of the night, all three boys are curled on the couch watching TV. A blanket is draped around Buck and Christopher is seated in between Buck's legs while they both are engulfed in Eddie's. Eddie brings his arms around Buck's front and holds him close.

"Thank you" Buck leans up to face Eddie. Eddie smiles and places a kiss in Buck's hair.

"I wish you wouldn't forget to eat Evan. You know we need our caloric intake to keep our energy up. Especially in our line of work."

"With you two around, I won't need to worry. But seriously...thank you for taking care of me today" Buck says taking warmth when Eddie tightens his hold on him.

"Always mi amor"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Feel Free to comment! Part 2 in Aftercare Bingo that I've created

Got a request? DM me on my Tumblr: Wolvesta20


End file.
